A wide variety of toothbrushes on the market today differ in bristle length, hardness, angle and shape of the handle and the like. Up to now no individually fitted toothbrushes have been available on the market. As opposed to the anterior teeth which are flat and therefore easier to brush the oclusal surface of the posterior teeth with its pits and fissures represents the main starting point of dental decay (cavities). The importance of close contact between the brush and the oclusal surface is thus obvious.